When the Masks Come Off
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: Hermione finds herself at her wits end and does something drastic in order save her sanity. The masked ball at the Malfoy's is the answer to get what she needs too. Hopefully no one finds out about her ploy either. Rated MA. Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hello Everyone. Yes, I'm back again. =) Here is a little series of one-shots that came to me and just had to be written. Though to be honest, the summery really doesn't do it justice. It's not that long, so don't expect a full and long tale or anything. I'm currently working on something much longer though, so don't worry about it being so short and not getting enough lovely romantic moments, with lots of tension and build up. Or enough Smut. However, I will warn you that this story is pure smut and rated MA for a very good reason. So much so that I was worried that it might be a bit excessive, but again, it was meant as a short and sex filled series, so it apparently hits its mark in that regard. lol. So if you're not eighteen years old, please don't read any further. Also, I do not condone cheating on your partner, however, this tale kind of called for it. So I hope you do not fault me too badly for the way this story goes.  
><em>

_**Special Thanks to KristineThorn, my very wonderful beta, for taking the time to look this over when she has been so very busy with her own personal stuff. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad I got you interested in Luscious Lucius, because that man is dead sexy. Yum!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe, I merely write all of this for fun, for free, and because I enjoy inflicting my perviness on all my faithful readers. LOL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When the Masks Come Off<br>**

_**Part One:  
><strong>_

She watched him discretely as he spoke in the corner. He was beautiful to watch, even with his face mostly covered as it was now with his black silk mask. She had been doing her best to ignore him for years, but he always drew her honey colored eyes.

She saw him at the Ministry, she saw him in Diagon Alley, she saw him everywhere it seemed. Even within the walls of her dear friends' home that she'd partially grown up in too. Though that wasn't surprising since Ginny was married to his son, and had been for six years.

It was only natural that she'd see him at the parties and dinners at the Burrow. It wasn't that much of a stretch that she would be in his home sometimes either. Ginny considered her family, and family gatherings were held in his home on occasion. Just like family gatherings were held at the Burrow, though he didn't attend those as often. Molly still didn't like him much. Even with him actually trying to be decent to them for his son's sake.

She'd gotten to know the elder Malfoy over the years. Spoken with him on many occasions and found that since the war ended, a lot of his views had changed. Losing his wife when Voldemort sent the killing curse at her, after learning of her traitorous lie that Harry was dead during the final battle, had changed him.

She saw his lips curve into a small smile and felt her heart flutter and belly clench as she stood hidden in the crowd that filled his ballroom. She loved his smiles. They weren't as rare as they used to be, but they still were not always as full as she knew they could be.

She'd only seen a full smile on his face a handful of times, all pertaining to his son. Draco's wedding had been the first occasion she'd seen the dazzling smile, the birth of his grandson had been the second. She'd seen a few more, but not many.

He was gorgeous when he smiled too. _Who am I kidding? _She wondered with a sigh, _he always looks gorgeous._

She saw his eyes shift slightly about the room and land on her, and his perfectly groomed eyebrow rose slightly, a hint of curiosity in the gesture. She didn't think he knew who she was tonight. The masked celebration that she was attending at Malfoy Manor had been one that she decided to attend at the last moment.

Her dress was not like anything she'd ever worn before, she never wore anything this daring. She never wore things that molded to her frame like it was painted on and showed more flesh than she'd ever exposed while still dressed before. Her hair, charmed with a new gag from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, was an odd shade of mint green tonight to go with the deeper green of her dress, and it was pulled up in a sexy up-do.

Many witches tonight had odd colored hair, it was the latest thing. Though Hermione had only done it so no one recognized her. Not even Ginny realized it was her under her mask of white satin that was trimmed in silver that hid everything from her forehead to just above her lips.

Hermione rarely wore green or silver, and never together. It was Slytherin colors after all, and she was a proud Gryffindor. _A proud Gryffindor who is lusting after a certain Slytherin snake that is old enough to be your father,_ she though dismally.

Knowing that, it didn't stop her lust either. She wanted him, had wanted him for years, but it was impossible. He didn't see her that way, and even if he did, she was married. Married to one of Ginny's brothers, to be exact, and had been for the last three years. Lucius was in a way, family to her too.

But those gray eyes stayed on hers, as his lips quirked a small bit, still in conversation, but not giving it his full focus anymore. Hermione swallowed and picked up a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

_This is insane_, she thought briefly as she kept eye contact with him. _What you are doing here, your thoughts as you dressed for tonight are crazy and wrong. What are you doing?_

She took a calm sip of her wine, the expensive golden liquid helping the nerves that were quivering inside her. She had a plan, a plan that was sheer madness. But who would know? She figured it wasn't that surprising that she had an insane plan when she'd slowly been going insane for years.

No one knew she was coming tonight. They all thought she had that conference that would keep her out of town for the next three days. But she didn't go. She really hadn't needed to go anyway. It was an excuse. An excuse to be gone instead of here, or at least that was what everyone believed.

But when it came up, it made her realize just how perfect all of this was. Everyone thought she was gone, she was wearing a dress no one would believe she even looked at or would buy, let alone have the guts to wear it. Her hair, a dead give away most days, was sleeked back into pretty curls that were swept up in a mature, yet stylish do, and it was green.

She already used a spell that would drop the octave of her voice a few measures, making her sound like someone different, and the masks were charmed to not come off until morning. One of Ginny's ideas to make the party more fun.

No one would know it was her. Not her sister-in-law that was dancing with Draco, her brother-in-law Draco, not her husband whom she'd already spoken to and saw he didn't recognize her either. Not the man she had her eyes on for the night. A man she hoped to bed before the evening was over too.

Yes, it was cheating, but she was beyond caring. She wanted him. Needed him. Having him was the key to her sanity. Without it, she'd just lose it all and go crazy, or at least more crazy than she already was. She had to do this. She was going to do this.

Keeping her eyes on his, she gave him a sexy smile. His brow raised just a fraction more at her smile too. He was intrigued, she could tell.

It wasn't long before he excused himself and slowly made his way towards her. Pausing briefly to do his duty as host and say a few words here and there, but his gaze never left hers. The same gaze that always drew her eye with its intense piercing quality, though she normally did a good job of not letting hers linger on his too long.

Tonight she didn't have to worry about anyone noticing her staring, not even him. Tonight, she wasn't Hermione Weasley. Instead she was just a woman that had plans of seduction in mind for the man she was watching.

He broke away again and finally reached her. "Hello, my dear. How are you this evening?" He asked, his question almost making her falter. He couldn't know who she was.

She gave him another pretty smile. "I'm doing well and yourself?" Safe in speaking with the slightly husky quality of her voice.

His lips curved more, giving a slightly larger smile than he normally did, but still not as full and bright as she knew it could be, though his eyes held more curiosity now. "Splendid. Are you here alone this evening?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am." Praying she didn't give herself away.

His eyes raked over her. "Hmm...really? I don't recall seeing you on the final guest list. Did you come with one of my guests?"

She shrugged, her lie already well practiced. "A friend let me join her, but...she's already retired for the evening and I decided to stay."

He tsked softly several times. "She left you all alone. That won't do at all. I guess I'll have to insure that you have proper company to keep you entertained, as my duties as host requires, of course."

She smiled again. "That would be very...generous of you. Though...you're not required to entertain me."

He gave her an appraising look. "Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. Have you had a chance to take a proper tour of the Manor yet? Or has your...friend...neglected that as well?"

Hermione was unsure exactly what to make of his comment. The way he said friend made her think he was aware of her ruse, but it was impossible. She hadn't given herself away, she was sure of it.

However, his question could be a step in the right direction to her plans. "I would love a tour, if you are sure it would be alright to leave your guests." Neither confirming, nor denying if she'd already seen his home or not.

Lucius gave her that full smile that she loved, seeing it she felt her knees weaken just a tiny bit as the fluttering in her became more rapid, and the clenching in her belly grew. "I'm sure it would be fine, my dear. I'd love to...show you about." He said smoothly.

He extended his arm and she gladly took it, walking with him slowly as if this wasn't the least bit out of the ordinary for either of them. Once outside the main ballroom in which the party was being held, he took her on a short tour of the floor they were on.

Pointing out many things that Hermione, at the moment, couldn't have cared less about. Getting to the stairs, he looked at her, his brow raising again. "Would you care to see more, my dear?"

Hermione didn't even pause to think about it. "I'd love to."

His eyes swept over her again and he led her up the stairs. Showing her many paintings along the way, a few sculptures as they walked down the long hallways. She knew where his bedroom was, she'd passed it many times while walking with Ginny to the redhead's room that she shared with Draco in the family wing.

The closer they got to it, the faster her heart started to beat, and she prayed that the mild tremor she felt in her hand wasn't noticeable. They paused at a painting opposite his bedroom door, where Lucius took a few moments to speak of how long he'd had the painting and how he acquired it.

Hermione already knew it was an original Kandinsky oil painting, though he didn't mention the artist at all. The title of it was Path to Abstraction and it was breathtaking to look at. She had taken many moments to simply gaze in awe at it over the years. It was her favorite piece of art in his home.

"Beautiful, isn't it, my dear?" He asked, his eyes on her again.

"Yes, its...my favorite I think, of all of Kandinsky's work." Hermione said, her eyes sweeping over all of the pretty shades of blue and green. "I always thought he was trying to show exactly what sound would look like, if a person could actually see the waves it made." Her trembles starting to ease as she took in the lovely piece of art.

"I think you might be right, my dear." He said, drawing her gaze once again. "Have you seen enough? Or shall I show you more?" His eyes seeming to search hers.

Swallowing down the nervousness that was trying to rear its ugly head again, she smiled. "More." She said, letting a touch of heat enter her eyes as she said this.

His own eyes seemed to burn a bit as he took her in and with a nod, he turned and opened the door to his bedroom, gesturing her inside, but not touching her to lead her. Almost as if to say it was her choice.

Chin lifting, knowing there was no turning back once she went into his private chamber, she walked in, her steps sure and confident. Moving to the center of the dimly lit room, she turned to find he'd already closed the door silently and was only a few steps away from her.

His eyes raking over her figure in the tight and barely there dress, his head tilted a tiny bit. "Last chance to change your mind, my dear. Once I touch you...there is no turning back."

Hermione almost faltered again at his words, but again she knew he couldn't know who she was and instead of answering, she closed the distance between them. "I hope you know that works both ways. Once I touch you...I'll not let you change your mind either."

"I can guarantee that won't happen, my sweet. I've wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He said, and his hand reached up to snake around her waist.

_If only that were true_, she thought fleetingly before his lips found hers. The kiss was gentle, a soft meeting of lips before his tongue traced the seam of her lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Something she gave willingly, by parting her lips to glide her tongue with his.

_Bloody hell, he tastes so good._ She thought a moment before he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer against him. His arms around her, his hands molded her body to his as she let her hands tangle in his long platinum hair.

She pulled her hands from his hair a short time later, as he continued kissing her, finding the edges of his outer dress robes, she pushed them off of him. Letting them slide to the floor without a second thought as she moved onto the satin vest underneath, undoing the gleaming silver buttons and removing that as well.

He broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck as she tried to focus on the buttons of his shirt, wondering why he had to wear so many layers. Her fingers were fumbling as he nipped his way down her neck, and he quickly moved to help her. The buttons sliding free with ease before he pulled the shirt off to join the other articles of his clothes already on the floor.

Her hands trailing over the pale skin hidden underneath, he brought his lips back to hers as he found the zipper holding her dress in place. The sound of it sliding down was loud in the near silent room, and had her shivering slightly before the dress slipped down her body to pool at her feet.

She shifted slightly to step out of it and kick it away, her bare breasts pressed into his chest as his hands skimmed over her golden skinned back. Her breathing speeding up, she touched the button of his trousers, but his hands stopped her.

He obviously wasn't ready for her to fully strip him yet. Instead, picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to his bed. Her shoes falling off of her feet to thump softly to the floor, one at a time, as he walked, not breaking the kiss at all the whole way.

She barely noticed the cloud-like mattress under her back as he laid them down on his bed. His hands ghosted over her skin as he broke the kiss to taste all the bare skin on his way to her breasts.

A soft moan escaped her as his tongue found her nipple that puckered at the first touch of his mouth, as his hand cupped her other breast and teased the other puckered nub as he tasted the first. Sucking on it, placing a soft bite on it before laving it with his tongue. All the attention he focused on the one breast, had her arching as another moan slipped out.

About the time she wasn't sure she could take much more, he moved and feasted on the second one. Earning a whole mess of fresh moans at his attention to it. Her hands were in his hair again, pressing him closer as she arched to feed him more of the ripe flesh.

When he'd had enough, he let his mouth trail down her belly, the muscles quivering as he touched and tasted more of her body along the way. Fire raced through her veins at all he was doing and he hadn't even touched her most sensitive of places yet.

Never had anyone worshiped her body like he was doing and the sensations were turning her to a trembling heap of sighs and moans. Her knickers were pulled down her legs easily as he moved farther down, trailing his tongue down each leg, leaving a small nip on the arch of her foot before moving back up to taste the inner part of her leg.

He skipped over the spot that was pouring more heat than it ever had before, placing a soft bite to each hip before starting the same path down her other leg. He gave her other foot the same soft nibble before he moved back up again, tasting the skin of her inner thigh and nipping it gently before spreading her wide.

His silver eyes locked onto her dark honey colored ones, both of their masks hiding the rest of their features above their lips, as he descended down to taste her her moist center. That first swipe of his tongue had her head pressing back into the pillow under her head, a gasp of pleasure escaping her, making him chuckle slightly and send a whole new mass of tingles racing through her at the vibrations.

She was moaning as he licked at her, his fingers slipping inside to stretch her and ready her to receive him. Pulling the tiny pulsing nub into his mouth to suck on as she cried out and arched her back, the blinding pleasure he was creating had her legs shaking as he brought her to her peak, letting her hang there a moment until, with a soft nip of his teeth, she went flying over with another harsh cry.

Tasting every drop of her release, he went on making her climb again to a new mountainous peak. This man was pure sinful pleasure, the things he was manipulating her body into doing, with only his hands and mouth, were extraordinary.

When she cried out again, he slithered up her body, his remaining clothes vanishing with nothing but a wave of his hand. Settling between her thighs, he pressed his palm flat against her belly and the swirling of the contraceptive charm had her shuddering after everything he'd just done to her.

"Are you ready for me, my sweet?" He asked her, his voice husky with his desire.

She brought her legs up to hook around his waist. "Yes...please..." She panted out, "I need you to...fill me." Her sanity that she feared for was teetering on the brink even more now. If he didn't slip inside her soon, she knew that she would fall over the edge of madness and never return.

Eyes the color of molten steel, his gaze burned into hers a moment before he kissed her again, letting her taste her essence that was on his tongue. Never before had she tasted herself like this and it had her legs tightening around him as more desire filled her.

As his tongue danced with her, he slowly shifted and eased himself inside her. Both having to break the kiss as her burning heat engulfed him, both gasping in pure bliss at him filling her, stretching her.

"So tight..." He groaned out as her hips lifted to bring him deeper inside her. "...so hot, my beautiful witch." Giving her a moment to adjust to him as they both savored the wonderful feeling of their bodies joining.

Hermione swallowed as her walls clenched and released around him, her body relaxing slowly as it got used to his girth and length inside her. "God, you feel so good." She said, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper, as her fingers sifting lightly through his hair.

His eyes glinted with fire behind his dark mask before his mouth found hers again, withdrawing slowly from her, only to glide back inside her. Moving gently only until he knew she was ready for more, then he picked up his pace.

Thrusting deeply inside her as his tongue matched his hips, swallowing her moans of pleasure as one hand slid down her frame to her hip, helping her find his rhythm. The other wrapped around her, holding her body to his as he moved.

Breaking the kiss, he reared back and slammed into her as his need grew beyond the fast thrusts he was already giving her. She cried out and arched into him, begging him to do it again.

Lips curving, he slammed into her again, making her cry out once more. He lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder as he pounded into her. Stroking her hard and fast as her moans grew in strength, her fingers digging into him more and more with each thrust.

His groans of delight mixing with her sounds of pleasure. "Scream for me, my sweet." He grunted out, feeling her body starting to tighten around him. "Let me hear...how much you love having me...," he grunted again, "...inside you."

Her body started to shake and shudder at the intense coiling inside her,and she cried out as he thrust even harder inside her at feeling her reactions to him. Everything was building to the point of almost being painful with how good it felt, and she finally screamed as he sent her flying over the edge.

Her walls vibrating as she clamped down on him, it only had him groaning louder as he hammered into her more. The effect of his powerful strokes had her raking her nails down his luminescent flesh as she quickly built towards a new release.

"Yes. Yes. God...yes." She cried out, seconds before she screamed his name as her world went crashing down around her deliciously.

Her walls tightened even more than before around him, the combination of her searing heat and trembling muscles milking his shaft, had him digging his fingers into her hips as he exploded inside her with a harsh grunt and final deep thrust.

Both panting, he collapsed on her, keeping as much weight off of her as possible. It was several moments before either could even think of moving. During which, she wrapped her arms around him as he eased her leg back down from his shoulder, holding him tightly to her as her body floated blissfully due to her orgasms.

Finally, he shifted, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him to rest on his chest. Neither speaking, only enjoying to peaceful tranquility inside them. Her hands on his chest next to her head, his stroked up and down her back lightly, making her shiver every now and then.

When her breathing was back to normal, she sat up enough to look down at him. His eyes met hers and she thought she saw a flicker of something inside them, but she wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't regret, but...it was something.

"I think that was the best tour I've ever had." She said softly.

He chuckled softly. "I have to say, I've never given a more enjoyable one either. Is...anyone...expecting you back anytime soon?" His eyes locked onto hers peaking out from her pale mask, almost like he was searching them for something.

Hermione shook her head. "No." Not saying anymore, afraid he'd ask for details that she couldn't and wouldn't share.

"We have a few hours before our masks can be removed. Would you care to spend them in here with me?" He asked her.

Her lips curved. "I couldn't think of a better way to pass the time. Are you...up for me staying?"

His pale blond brow rose, but instead of answering her, he flipped her onto her back and showed her that he was more than up for anything she had to offer. Both of them taking turns climbing on top of the other. He had her screaming almost all night, much to her delight, and his stamina impressed her greatly. He wasn't old by any means, but he wasn't a spring chicken anymore either.

Every time she straddled him, she had him appreciating the wonderful view of her bouncing body as she had him groaning out at how good she felt riding him. His hands leaving bruises on her hips and rump as she brought him to release several times during the night. His words of just how beautiful she looked with her head thrown back as she screamed her pleasure only had her working harder the next time she climbed on top of him, even if he didn't let her always stay on top.

Both were exhausted as the night faded to make way for morning. He never once asked after her identity, though it was obvious that she was well aware of who he was. His name slipped from her lips each time he brought her to an earth-shattering orgasm.

It wasn't until half an hour before she knew the charm would end on the masks, that they settled down to sleep. Only she didn't let herself sleep, though her body begged to let it rest. She knew she had three days that she could spend in his bed, three days that everyone thought she'd be gone for. However, if she stayed, there would not be a single way to explain to this luscious man why she'd knowingly climbed into his bed.

She didn't want to put him in the position of having to lie for her. She'd willingly made her choice to cheat. She did what she did to stop her mind from driving her insane with wanting him. She just hoped that her night in his bed and in his arms was enough to quell the desire she felt every time he crossed her thoughts, or her path.

When she heard his breathing evening out in sleep, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Silently saying goodbye before slipping out of bed and pulling her clothes on as quietly as possible.

Pins long gone from her hair, she quickly wrapped it in a bun and shoved her wand through the tangled mess without even looking at it. Shoes still off, she chanced a final glance at him, taking a moment to watch him in sleep before with a soft and sad sigh, she left his room.

Tiptoeing downstairs while everyone still slept, she made her way out of the Manor and as soon as she cleared the wards, she apparated away. Getting to her room at the Three Broomsticks that she had gotten earlier since she couldn't go home yet, she fell into bed exhausted. Not even bothering to undress first, only removing her wand from her hair after her head was on the pillow, and tossing the white satin mask in her hands to the floor to be dealt with later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** More coming soon. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Time for a cold shower, lol. Take care all and please leave me your thoughts. New banner for this story too.  
><em>


	2. Part Two

_**A/N: **Hello all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm still getting to a few of them, so if you haven't heard back from me, you will. I'm glad you are all liking this so far, and hope you like where this goes from here._

**_Special thanks To KristineThorne, my very rockin beta, for the wonderful job she did on this. _**

* * *

><p><strong>When the Masks Come Off<br>**

**Part Two:  
><strong>

She spent two days in her rented room, glad the inn offered an assortment of potions to help heal her after her long and very satisfying night. All marks and bruises healed instantly, along with any aches she woke with later that afternoon.

She went home a day early, a small amount of guilt filling her as she was welcomed home by her husband that evening. Only she couldn't bring herself to do more than give him a very tiny kiss in hello.

A week later and she still couldn't do anything other than a small hug or soft peck on the lips, since she hadn't had the desire to do anything more, at least not with him. Her hope that her insane desire would be quelled with a single night in Lucius' bed had been proven wrong.

If her husband wondered about her distance or distraction, he didn't comment on it. Especially since, she surrounded herself with her work and was always busy when he was around. Something he'd been as well, luckily. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to use work as an excuse forever.

When the bi-monthly Sunday dinner at the Burrow came about, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, chopping potatoes. One of the few things Mrs. Weasley allowed anyone to do while she cooked. An apron covering her pale blue, sleeveless sundress, a dress that was modest and came to Hermione's knees, she worked on the large pile in front of her.

She heard voices greeting a new arrival but didn't hear who it was, so she stayed sitting and cutting. When the door to the kitchen opened, she heard Molly give a slightly stiff greeting and knew in an instant who had arrived. There was only one person Molly was stiff with and it was someone she hadn't expected or prepared herself to see yet. Even though she knew she should have been.

She kept her face friendly like it always was as she looked up from her task to find him looking at her already. A small smile on her lips, though her heart was pounding and her belly clenched at seeing how delicious he looked, she said hello.

Lucius studied her a moment before returning the greeting briefly. He stayed, chatting with Molly and trying to be nice. Molly stayed stiff, though she did loosen up a small bit the longer he stayed talking to her.

Hermione continued chopping, since with a group as large as theirs, it required tons of potatoes. Her ears listening to Molly and Lucius as she focused on her task, she did her best to calm her heart and keep her hands from shaking.

She almost sliced her finger when she heard Lucius ask if there was anything he could do to help. Her head jerked up in shock at his offer, to find Molly just as dumbfounded. Lucius gave the matron Weasley a charming smile and Molly stuttered out that he could help with the potatoes if he really wanted to give her a hand with dinner.

A slight incline of his head later, Lucius was seated next to Hermione, who gave him another small smile as she paused in her chopping. "Have you ever cut up a potato before?" She asked him, amused since she'd never seen him even lift a raw potato before.

He smirked, meeting her eyes. "No, but having seen you do it as often as I have, it doesn't look too difficult."

Hermione laughed softly. "Hmm." Was all she said, going back to her task, heart still fluttering but at least it wasn't pounding as wildly inside her as it was moments ago. Though the scent of his cologne wasn't helping.

They chopped in silence for several minutes before he spoke again. "Draco said you were at a conference during our party. How was it?"

She glanced his way, very pleased that she didn't look flustered by his question. "Very good. I learned...a lot."

"Did you? How wonderful." He said, putting his chunks that he'd cut into the large bowl in front of them that was only half full and picked up a new, already peeled potato.

She frowned slightly when he didn't go on. She figured he'd have asked more, everyone else had. "How was the party?"

He smiled to himself. "Very...satisfying. I don't think I've ever enjoyed one as much as I did that night."

Hermione swallowed, wondering if she was playing with fire. "Oh? That's good."

His lips curved more as he glanced her way again. "It was much more than...good, let me assure you." Looking back to the spud he was cutting.

Hermione bit back a nervous laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Did Draco and Ginny have as much fun as you seemed to?"

His eyes flickered to hers a moment before focusing on what he was doing again. "I highly doubt it. Though they did say how pleased they were over how it turned out the next morning at breakfast. It's a shame you couldn't join us."

Hermione faltered a moment. _For the party? Or for breakfast?_ She wondered, before pushing it away. _ He didn't know it was me._ "Maybe next time." She said vaguely.

He shrugged, not looking at her. "Maybe, though you're more than welcome to."

Hermione swallowed again, but didn't comment. They continued chopping in silence when Molly sighed at seeing Luna chasing the garden gnomes outside again, the blonde girl smiling as they ran from her, the creatures giggling madly the whole time.

"Luna, dear...really, you're only encouraging them." Molly said tiredly before going out to run interference.

Alone, Hermione felt her heart rate speed up a fraction. "I didn't think you liked joining us here for dinner." She finally said.

Lucius paused in cutting to look at her. "Maybe I wanted a chance to see...everyone again. It does get rather quiet at the Manor when Draco and Ginny leave it. The silence can be...deafening at times."

She met his gaze, seeing him searching her eyes and she sighed. "Why are you really here, Lucius? The silence hasn't ever been a problem in the past, at least it didn't seem to bother you before."

His head tilted as he set his knife down. "Honestly?"

She nodded, pausing in her chopping as well. "Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want an honest answer."

"I had a bit of an epiphany after the party." He told her, still watching her as he set his knife down.

Hermione frowned. "An epiphany? What kind of epiphany?"

He considered his answer for a moment. "That there is more to...you than I realized."

Her eyes grew fractionally wider. "What are you talking about?" Trying to fight the panic bubbling up inside her.

His brow rose. "Really? You want to play that game, my dear?"

Hermione swallowed again, trying to keep a slightly confused look on her face. "Really, Lucius, I've no clue what you're talking about."

His hand moved to slip onto her thigh, just under her apron but on top of her dress. "Don't you?"

"Lucius, I'm married. " She said softly, her hand finding his, but she couldn't push it away with him clamping down on her leg, not painfully, just firmly.

His brow rose more. "And yet you still came to my party and climbed into my bed."

Heart thundering in her chest now, Hermione tried again to not let anything slip, as the knife in her other hand clattered to the table softly. "Lucius, you said yourself that Draco told you I was out of town."

His lips quirked. "You think I wouldn't recognize you, regardless of your green hair and lovely dress? I wouldn't recognize you even though you disguised your voice? I thought you gave me more credit than that."

Hermione stared, her mind racing. _Fuck!_ "Lucius..." She started, but he cut her off.

"My dear, your eyes gave you away. That wasn't the only thing, but you didn't change the color of your eyes, or your mannerisms, or how lovely you look when something clings to your body. I've seen you swimming at the Manor with Ginny and my grandson, so I know every delicious curve of your body, my sweet. Though I must say, you look even more lovely naked." He told her.

His lips curved again as he spoke. "Besides, that painting outside my room isn't just anyone's favorite. I've known it was yours for a long time now. Not many in the magical world even know who Kandinsky is, but you do. I purposely didn't say the artist's name to see if you would."

At her silence, he went on. "Plus, your charms wore off before you left. Your hair was just as wild, curly, and brown as it always is not half way through the night, though I guess you were too distracted to notice. Not to mention, your voice went back to normal before I even got to fully slip inside you that first time. Apparently that charm requires focus, which I know you didn't truly have at the time either."

_Bullocks!_ Breathing rapid now, she panicked. "Why...? If you knew...why...?"

His brow rose again. "I told you, my dear. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you...well, since you reached full adulthood anyway. I saw you at Draco's wedding and couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Why do you think I've been around as much as I have?"

Hermione's lips were slightly parted in shock. "I thought...you were here for...well...Draco."

His lips curved even more. "I see Draco enough at home. The only...family gatherings I've attended outside of my home, were the ones I knew you would be at, though I've not made it to all of those either. I had only found out that you wouldn't be attending my party, or supposedly not attending, the day before the party. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told Ginny I'd be there. By the time I learned that you wouldn't be there, it was too late to back out without drawing suspicion."

Since Hermione was stunned at his words and unable to speak, he went on. "I'm curious though...why the charade that night? You knew who I was and I knew it was you."

_He knew. He knew the whole time. _ Those words kept reverberating in her mind. It took a moment for more thoughts to get in. _That's why he didn't question who I was. That's why he kept looking at me oddly before we went into his bedroom. Fuck!_

"Hermione?" He said softly.

She looked at him. "I...I didn't think...I didn't want to be recognized."

"I had gathered that much already, my dear. Why?" He asked again.

She swallowed. "I'm...I'm married. I didn't want..."

"To get caught?" He finished for her, still surprised that she did it at all. He wouldn't have pegged her for the cheating kind.

She sighed. "Well, yes...but that wasn't it, not fully. I didn't want you to be put in an awkward position."

He leaned closer to her, his mouth next to her ear, as his hand shifted slightly on her thigh, his fingers slowly pulling her dress up and finding the bare skin beneath it . "I happened to enjoy the awkward positions we got into that night." Nipping her lobe softly when he felt her shiver as he spoke, only making her do so again.

Hermione leaned away from him, looking up at him while still holding his hand from rising any higher, though with it touching her bare skin it had the heat in her rising. "I didn't think you had even really noticed me before then. You never...looked at me that way."

He chuckled softly. "How should I have looked at you, my sweet? Like I wanted to pin you to any and every available surface just so I could bury myself inside you again and again? Those thoughts did run through my mind many times, but as you pointed out, you're married."

Her heart was pounding at his words and more heat filled her body. "I wasn't married at Draco's wedding."

His eyes skimmed over her face. "No, but you were already dating the redhead you ended up marrying and I didn't know you were even interested. You've hidden your desires very well too, my dear. Had I known...I'd have done my best to have you naked before my son's wedding was even over."

Thoughts racing at hearing this, Hermione asked the one question that was all but screaming in her brain. "Now what?"

Lucius's lips quirked. "That depends on you, my dear. I...want more than one night. More than just two or three nights as well. I was thinking that a nice...arrangement could be made."

Hermione blanched slightly. "I can't. The guilt from once is bad enough to live with, I can't cheat again. Besides, maybe I don't want another night."

He leaned in again, hearing her slight indrawn breath at his nearness. "Oh yes, you do."

"If I say no?" She asked. "Are you going to...do anything? Threaten to rat me out or blackmail me?

His lips curved once more. "No, though threatening to...rat you out, as you put it, would technically be blackmail, my dear. I don't need to blackmail you. I'll just try to convince you otherwise."

She opened her mouth, but Molly came storming back inside just as Lucius pulled away from her. The older woman picked up her spoon and stirred the contents of the simmering pots on the stove. "That girl...I swear. Hermione, you really need to explain to Luna why she needs to stop chasing those gnomes."

Lucius' hand slid up her thigh and Hermione's breath hitched. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'll try." She said, forcing her voice to stay normal and not squeak out. Her hand trying to stop Lucius' from moving any higher while shocked that he was doing this in front of the matronly woman at all. Even if her back was to them and the table hid his actions.

Grazing her inner thigh, Hermione jerked slightly and again tried to pry his hand away, but his lips only curved again as his eyes raked over her face. Her eyes were blatantly telling him no and to stop, but he was ignoring her.

"Hermione, dear." Molly said, gaining Hermione's attention as the woman turned again. "Are you done with the potatoes?" Not seeing Lucius' hand under the table or the young woman's apron.

She shook her head, knowing she'd have to let go of Lucius' hand to cut the rest of them up. She was afraid of what he'd do if she let go of him too.

Molly gave a tight smile. "I see Lucius lost interest in chopping, but I really need those finished, if you don't mind, dear."

"I'm terribly sorry, Molly. I was trying to watch Hermione to see to best way to do so. My cuts were very uneven and slow compared to hers. Its my first time at this, as you know." Lucius said pleasantly, looking cool and calm as he saw Hermione chopping again.

Molly rolled her eyes and turned her back again, giving Lucius an opportunity to slide his hands farther up Hermione's thigh. The slightly altered breathing the young woman was doing was the only thing that might give her away.

Grazing the lace covering her heated mound, Hermione jerked slightly and he had to bite back a chuckle, even as her eyes stared daggers at him before she looked to her chopping again. Though, she did squeeze her thighs shut on him, intriguing him that it took her so long to do so to begin with.

A smirk on his lips, he pulled his wand with his free hand and sent a slightly altered version of the leg locker curse at her under the table. The spell still made her legs freeze, but allowed them to be shifted into any position he wanted them to be. It didn't take much to make them part again either, even as her wide eyes fell on him again. She gave a tiny shake of her head no at him, mindful of the woman that still had her back to them.

With a twist of his wrist, he was under her knickers and stroking the outer part of her core. Hermione swallowed, meeting his gaze again and seeing the heat in his eyes as he parted her folds. She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at the first touch to her nerve center.

Her hands starting to tremble, he stroked the tiny nub as she tried to concentrate on her cuts. The sinful pleasure of his hands streaked through her and made her cuts just as uneven as his had been.

Focusing all her energy on keeping her breathing normal and her moans behind her closed lips, Hermione wasn't sure how long she could keep it all inside her, when suddenly Molly set her spoon down with a slam, startling Hermione so bad that she squeaked in alarm.

"Dammed girl is chasing them again." Molly said before stalking outside for a second time.

As soon as the older woman left, Hermione's hand grabbed at Lucius's wrist. "Lucius please..." She whispered, still unable to shift her legs at all. Her wand sitting a good ways away and she couldn't focus to call for it.

"Please, what my dear? Did you want this?" His fingers slipped inside her and quickly found a spot that had her gasping as pure pleasure shot through her. She had to grab onto the table with her free hand and bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Please...stop. Someone's going to see you." She said in a low, but strained voice.

"Then, tell me you'll meet me outside. I want you, I want to feel you like I did that night, my dear. I want to bury myself inside you and make you explode around me. You know you want me too, otherwise, you wouldn't be as wet as you are now, my sweet." He all but purred at her.

Hermione swallowed. "I...I can't."

He found that spot again and had her gasping just a bit louder this time when he stroked it. "Yes, you can. You want me too, you just need a bit more persuasion, I think. She'll be back soon, shall I give you what you want now? Or should I make you suffer until you give in?"

His thumb circling over her hidden bud as his fingers stroked over her magic spot inside her, he had her panting in mere moments. "Tell me you'll meet me outside, my sweet. Or anywhere that means I can have you." His voice growing harsh as his desire to have her mounted.

Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley headed their way. "Okay, just stop." She whispered, and Lucius pulled his hand from her mere moments before Molly entered in again.

Hermione kept her eyes on the potatoes she was chopping again and as soon as Molly turned her back, Lucius brought his hand up and sucked his fingers clean. Only making Hermione's body throb in desire and ache for what he wanted too.

A flick of his wand had half the remaining spuds chopped and in the bowl in front of Hermione. A little while later, another flick finished them off. Molly hated them using magic in her house, but it was possible that Hermione had chopped them all with how long she'd been gone.

The final one done, Lucius removed the spell on her legs and stood. "I think I'll take a walk before dinner, Molly."

Molly barely spared him a glance and said that was fine.

Lucius looked to Hermione. "Draco said there was a lovely orchard out back, Hermione. Would you mind showing it to me?"

Hermione met his gaze which was still full of heat and nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Weasley has a wonderful assortment of fruit trees in it. I'm all finished with the potatoes, Mrs. Weasley. If you don't need anything else, I'll give Lucius a quick tour outside."

Molly waved her away. She'd rather do the cooking herself anyway and she was behind thanks to Luna and her silly gnome chasing. "That's fine, dear. Dinner should be ready in an hour, make sure you're back by then."

The older woman was glad that Hermione was getting Lucius out of her kitchen too. The man annoyed the hell out of her with his presence alone. She'd owe Hermione one for getting him to leave and would be sure to tell the young woman that later.

Lucius grinned at Hermione and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione knew she didn't have much of a choice, though she planned on giving him a few choice words as soon as she was sure they were alone. She didn't care if her body was still humming with unsatisfied desire, she was mad at what he had done. Taking his arm, she led him outside.

Harry and Ron were busy watching Luna as she tried to coax the gnomes out again, the twins were hiding in their room on a new project, Arthur and Charlie were tinkering around in the basement, and Ginny was snuggled up with Draco in the den since their son was napping.

Everyone was otherwise occupied and didn't pay them any mind, something she didn't understand since normally someone was always bugging her. But not today, not when she would welcome a good excuse for a distraction.

Inside the orchard, far away from prying eyes, Lucius cast a warning spell should anyone come near it, and then, he had Hermione pinned to a tree within seconds. Not giving her a chance to protest either before he was snogging the hell out of her.

Her body was already on fire from what he'd done earlier, and angry at him or not, she was melting against him within moments of him kissing her. A wave of his hand made the bark of the tree feel nice and cushiony on her back and then he was lifting her into his arms. Her legs instantly found and wrapped around his waist without her even giving them permission to do so.

Still kissing her, he used another spell to make her knickers vanish and placed a contraceptive spell too. Before she could even think about anything, he had unbuttoned his trousers and freed himself, before plunging inside her. He swallowed her gasp at how quickly and fully he filled her.

Not even giving her time to adjust before he was thrusting inside her. Each drive of his hips was deep and hard as he warred his tongue with hers. Breaking the kiss, she moaned as he filled her again and again, her arms wrapped around him, hanging on as he gave her exactly what her body was craving.

"Merlin, woman...still so tight. " He groaned. "So bloody wet...and wonderful."

Her nails digging into his clothed back at how much pleasure he was giving her. "Lucius..." She moaned out, only to have him driving harder and faster into her now that she said his name. "...please."

He nipped at her neck, making her body shudder. "Please what, my sweet?" His pace increasing more as he felt her starting to tighten around him.

"More." She said on a whimper, giving in and welcoming all that he could give her.

His hand moved to cup her neck and he crushed his mouth to hers, hoping it helped to muffle her sounds of passion, before he reared back and slammed into her. He swallowed her cry, her body starting to shake as she neared her release. He did it again, and again, grunting softly as her fingers dug into his clothed back more and more with each one.

Her walls starting to pulse, he shifted his hold on her, using his hand that had been on her neck to cover her mouth as he hammered into her with everything he had. She clamped down on him, her scream mostly silenced with his hand as she went flying into her orgasm.

"Bloody hell woman..." He grunted softly, his own release nearing as he continued to pound into her soft and tight body that shivered and convulsed around him. "...can't get enough...must have you...again."

The only thing keeping her from bringing everyone at the Burrow running to them due to her cries and screams was Lucius' hand on her mouth, as he sent her tumbling over the edge again. Her walls vibrating and clamping down so hard it was a wonder he could keep up his thrusts, even as he let out a long groan of pleasure.

Her back pressed hard into the soft cushioned tree behind her, she wasn't sure she'd survive the next wave that was building inside her. It was so strong and intense that it had her vision blurring as she cried out more and more.

"Scream for me, witch. " He groaned. "Let me hear...how much you...love what I give you."

When it hit she shrieked his name, long and loud. His hand muffled most of it, but had she been coherent, she'd have worried that the others heard her back at the house. Lucius bit his lip to keep his own roar of completion inside him as he detonated inside her with a final slamming of his hips, once, twice, three times.

Both gasping for air, he sagged against her, removing his hand so she could breathe as he held her tightly to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, still shaking from the force of her releases, but knowing she'd never felt anything as good as Lucius shagging her.

When he could breathe normally again, he spoke. "You can't deny it, Hermione. We're good together. You want me, want everything I give you."

Hermione lifted her head wearily. "It doesn't make it right."

He met her gaze. "Is it right to deny how good we are? To deny the pleasure we give each other? Can he do to you, what I do to you? Have you ever screamed as loud for him, as you have for me?"

"No." She whispered, knowing it was true. "Never."

His hand cupped her cheek. "I'm not asking that you leave him. I'll share you, if I must, but don't deny me either."

Her eyes searched his. "You'd really be alright with sharing me?"

Lucius sighed. "Not really. But I'll take you any way I can get you."

Hermione swallowed. "I need to think about this. I'm not sure I can really keep up with cheating on him. I only...did what I did, because you were driving me insane. I wanted to rid myself of my lust for you by finally having you."

He stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Did it work? Do you think you've purged me from your system?" He shifted, pressing into her more, reminding her that he was still inside her. "Feels like I'm still in you, my sweet."

Hermione sighed. "No, it didn't work. Now that I...know how incredible it feels to have you, I can't...I haven't been able to let him..."

Lucius' brow rose. "Have you since me?"

When she nodded, he smiled, unable to help himself at hearing that either, and he went on. "Maybe the answer is clearer than you think, my dear. Your body wants me more than it wants him. Do you want a life full of mediocrity? Or do you want a life full of passion and pleasure like I can give you?"

"I can't hurt him, or the others. They'd never forgive me for leaving him for you." She said softly.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "My sweet, you do what you need to do. I won't force it either way, but I refuse to walk away from you though. I can't live without having you, not when I know just how magnificent you really are. But if you do choose to end things with him...we can be discrete until a sufficient amount of time passes, if you want. That way you don't feel so guilty about causing anyone any pain, and so they are not as angry with you."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Let me think about it, Lucius." She said, hoping he understood.

He kissed her again. "Alright, my sweet. I must insist that you come to me though. I can't keep myself away from you for too long. This past week has been hell with me wanting to come find you and carry you to the nearest bed."

Her lips curved. "Okay."

He removed himself from her and let her down gently. Making sure she had a solid footing before releasing her. He used his wandless magic to fix their rumpled appearances back to looking like they had before he pinned her and shagged her rotten. He'd barely moved away from kissing her again, when his wards that he'd placed went off and vibrated his wand, alerting him of someone's coming near them.

He turned from her, his normal arrogant mask in place. "It really is quite a lovely assortment of trees. Molly has done well with what she chose to plant."

Hermione frowned at the sudden change in him, but heard the approach of someone and understood. "Yes, she has. I wonder if she plans on planting anything else."

"Hermione." Her husband said as soon as he came into sight, smiling at her.

Hermione gave him a small smile in return. "You made it." Guilt filling her once again for what she'd done with Lucius, though she did her best to hide it.

Lucius looked at the redhead and gave an incline of his head in hello, "Weasley." He said in greeting, mentally smirking at having just shagged the poncy man's wife silly without his knowledge. "I think I'll go see what Draco is up too." With a small bow at them both, he walked away.

"Mother said you were out here. She says she owes you one for saving her from Lucius annoying her in the kitchen. Don't see what the big deal is myself, but you know how she gets." The redhead said, giving Hermione an annoyingly smug look.

Hermione sighed. Guilt eating at her or not, she knew Lucius was right. She wasn't happy and she didn't get what she needed from her husband, she shouldn't have married him. She only had because she thought he could give her all she needed. Both mentally and physically.

With what her next words could make happen settling inside her, she spoke. "Percy, we need to talk. This isn't working."

Neither aware of the blond man that was still within hearing distance. Who was smiling happily as he finally left Hermione and her husband to speak privately. Already forming plans in his mind at what her statement implied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yes, you read that right. She married Percy instead of Ron, and I figured it was time for a nice twist in my usual stories. More coming soon, I promise. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	3. Part Three

**A/N: **_Hello Everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but had a bit of a family crisis that took up a bunch of my time. Hopefully things will be calming down soon. Here is the latest installment of this series and I hope you all like it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all. I've not had a chance to get to them all with everything that was going on, but I will. _

_**Special thanks to KristineThorne for beta'ing this for me. You've done a great job on this and I fully appreciate all your hard work.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>When the Masks Come Off: Part 3<span>  
><strong>

Hermione and Percy talked, which ended up taking so long that Fred went and searched them out in the orchard, and making them table it until they got home. Dinner was as boisterous as usual, though both Hermione and Percy were rather reserved during it.

Hermione noticed that Lucius barely looked at her, for which she was grateful and had a feeling he knew she would need the distance. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their discussions, even Lucius chatted with Charlie about his dragons in Romania, no one really paid the two silent figures any mind.

After dinner, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, who happily let her help since Hermione had pulled Luna aside to mention not chasing the garden gnomes when Mrs. Weasley was in view of her doing it.

When the night was called to an end, Lucius met Hermione's eye for a moment, a moment that had her heart fluttering inside her as heat filled her again. A slight quirk of his lips made her aware of him knowing just what her reaction was too. The moment only lasted for a single heartbeat, maybe two, before he said his goodnight and took his leave.

When it was long enough for her and Percy to hang around without garnering suspicion, they too went home. There they spent hours talking into the night. During which, it came out that Percy hadn't been happy for a long time too, he just hadn't known how to bring it up. He was grateful to Hermione since she had helped bridge the gap between his family and him after the war, which was partly why he'd never mentioned his unhappiness.

Hermione wanted to be angry with him for staying silent so long, but she knew that she hadn't said anything either. Making both of them at fault, though Hermione shouldered more blame since she'd cheated. Twice including that night. Though she did keep her cheating a secret.

Their flat was only one bedroom, but Hermione's guilt wouldn't let him take the couch when they finally went to bed. There she laid for quite a while, thinking on all that had happened. Not just between her and Percy, but between her and Lucius too.

The next day, she called in sick, needing to talk to Ginny. The woman was like a sister to her and she needed some female advice. A short letter owled to the redheaded girl later, and Hermione was apparating to just outside the Manor.

The elf that greeted her at the front door gave her a short bow before leading her inside. It took her to a small sitting room as it went to fetch Ginny, popping back moments later to tell her that the redhead would be down in ten minutes, she was busy dealing with her son.

A sigh on her lips, she walked to the window and stared out at the lush lawn. It wasn't long before a set of arms encircled her waist and a pair of lips were on her neck. Well aware of who had her without even needing to look by the scent of his cologne that tickled her nose, she found herself leaning back into his chest, even knowing it wasn't quite right to do so yet.

"I wasn't aware you were coming here today. Did you miss me already?" Lucius purred as he gave her neck a soft nip.

Hermione sighed in pleasure. "I...I came to talk to Ginny, she'll be down any moment."

Lucius' hands moved up to cup her breasts. "Then, I've a moment that I can have you to myself." His thumbs brushed her nipples before turning her in his arms.

Hermione's eyes met his gray ones a moment before he kissed her. She knew she needed to pull away, but couldn't find it in her to do so. Instead, she danced her tongue with his as his hands slid down to cup her rear through her muggle jeans. Her own arms wrapped around him as she raised up on her toes to reach him better.

After a bit, he broke the kiss. "I think you should find me when you're done speaking with my daughter-in-law. I'd be more than happy to give you another tour."

Hermione felt her lips curving slightly. "I can't. I need...I need to get this done with Percy before...we won't be very discrete if I disappear for a while after Ginny already knows I'm here."

Hands sliding up her side, his eyes met hers. "Who has to know that you came back after you left? You could floo straight into my bedroom from your flat."

Hermione knew it was a bad idea. "Give me a few days, Lucius. Let me get this straightened out first and an answer fully formed before I...do anything more with you."

He brought her in for another kiss, one that left her feeling breathless and very aroused, before he pulled his lips from hers. "Only a few days, my sweet. I'll come find you otherwise, discretion be damned."

She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Alright."

He eased away from her, his lips curving. "I'll set my personal floo to allow you access. Be sure you specify where you want to arrive, otherwise...you may find yourself in my room by accident if you only wish to visit Ginny or Draco, or somewhere else if you've got spending time with me in mind."

She nodded but at the sound of Ginny approaching, speaking to Draco, he kissed her a final time before he was gone with barely a sound at all from his apparation. The doors slid open to the sitting room as Hermione was moving back to the window to compose herself.

Mind distracted now, it took her a bit to focus on her reasons for showing up at all. As soon as Draco realized that Hermione came for girl talk, he gave them both smiles, though the one he gave Hermione was more of a smirk, and left them to speak alone.

To say that Ginny was disappointed to hear about Hermione and Percy talking about divorce, was an understatement. Though, not because she thought they were that good of a couple, but because she liked having Hermione in her family.

In fact, Ginny was quick to point out that she always thought Hermione was nuts to have married Percy to begin with. The statement earning the redhead a narrowed gaze and a soft growl of annoyance. It would have been nice to hear this before the wedding, not three years later.

They spent hours talking. The more Hermione spoke about their problems, the more she realized how big of an idiot she'd been to have married him at all. She had wanted intelligence, but got his slightly pompous attitude as well, which had annoyed the hell out of her. She had wanted someone who understood the value of waiting before rushing into having kids, but Percy didn't seem to want any for another decade at least.

Meaning Hermione would be having her first child at the age of thirty-seven at the earliest. Not impossible by any means, but much later than she'd originally intended. Not that she was dead set on kids anyway, but they'd be nice to have one day.

Morning turned into afternoon and the two women moved their talk to the gardens, where they had a small picnic as they talked more. Ginny said that with Percy being equally unhappy, maybe the parting could be amicable and not cause a split in the family. Meaning Hermione could still be part of her family life at the Burrow.

When afternoon made way for early evening, Hermione sighed. There wasn't any real point in talking further. Divorce was the only option that she could see. Hermione would need to make arrangement in getting a flat of her own, declining Ginny's offer for her to stay there, though she didn't say that Lucius was her main reason at all.

Ginny tried to push a little, saying it made more sense instead of staying there with Percy or getting a room somewhere that would drain her resources. Hermione shook her head and said she'd call in sick again and find a flat the following day. It shouldn't take long since she really didn't need much.

Ginny told her that offer was open either way, she was sure Lucius wouldn't mind. Hermione didn't say a word, though she was positive he wouldn't mind either. It would just make it easier to get her into his bed, or for him to crawl into hers. Though...that did have her wavering for a moment or two. Or five.

In the end she gave Ginny a hug and went home. Knowing she had to talk to Percy again and that they needed to start making arrangements.

Spending the next day looking for her own flat, she was surprised to find a nice and rather spacious one that was perfectly within her price range. Of course, it wasn't until she'd signed her lease and spoken to Ginny that she found out that the building was owned by none other than Lucius himself. Making her think he'd had a hand in insuring the price was just right for her. An eye roll later, she shrugged it off.

The man owned too many things to worry about what he did and didn't own. That would take forever to sort through otherwise. It did have her smirking to herself a little later, especially when she called the management company while using a fake name to inquire about a similar model in the same building and found that it went for almost three times what she was actually paying per month.

She only paused to wonder how he'd known she was looking for a flat already for a few moments, when she decided that Ginny must have mentioned it to either Draco, or Lucius directly. It had been a coincidence that she'd even inquired about it, she'd called one company and was quickly referred to another that might have what she was looking for. That didn't take a genius to figure out either. Again, Lucius.

Percy and Hermione took the following day to break the news to his parents. Molly was angry at first, but hearing that both mutually decided to part ways, a bit of prodding from Arthur as well, and Molly sighed and hugged them both. Telling Hermione that she would still be family, no matter what.

Hermione found a solicitor that specialize in wizard marriages and divorce to get things started in drawing up their papers, surprised at how quickly it was all able to be dealt with, again making her think that Lucius had a hand in it. She wouldn't put it past him. Though it could be a coincidence, but she doubted it.

However, both Percy and Hermione had to meet with the solicitor to actually get their divorce really going. At this point, it was just talk about how quick it could be handled. Preliminary papers would be drawn up for them to look over before their meeting so that final ones could be drafted.

Four evenings after she last saw Lucius, Hermione was inside her new flat, unpacking since Harry and Ron had helped her move earlier in the day, when there was a tiny pop in her living room.

Hair in a messy bun, blue jean cutoffs riding high on her thigh, and a faded tank top that had seen better days with how old and worn it was, Hermione came out of her new kitchen and saw Lucius standing in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while looking confused, a smear of ink on her cheek from the newspaper that had been used to wrap her dishes in. Her hands were covered in the same ink that had rubbed off while handling the muggle newspapers.

Lucius brow rose. "I believe I said you only had a few days, my dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen, annoyed now. It wasn't long before he was leaning against the door frame of the room she was currently unpacking in.

"I'm sorry if my busy schedule is interfering with you wanting to shag, Lucius. I'm only closing the door on seven years of my life here." _Two years to date, two years being engaged, and three years with our marriage. Seven years with Percy, and he'd been unhappy too. So much time wasted,_ she thought even more angry as she tore into another wrapped bowl and set it on the counter along with the rest of them.

Lucius contemplated her for several moments, which while he did so, she unwrapped the last two bowls and after using a spell to make sure they were still clean, she put them away via magic.

"Actually, I came by to see how you were doing. I know ending things is not always easy, no matter the circumstances. The shag was optional, of course." He said, lips curving slightly after he'd decided to not let her statement annoy him.

Hermione sighed, looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I'm...crabby and...I'm sorry."

Lucius studied her for another moment, before moving over to her and taking her inky hand. "Come, you need a break."

When he turned to leave the room, her hand firmly tucked into his and pulling her with him, she glanced over her shoulder at the half-empty box. "But...I'm not done." She said uselessly.

He spared her a brief glance. "I was aware of that. I said you needed a break, not that you were finished."

He headed into her bedroom, making her frown in annoyance at what she was thinking he was doing, but instead of heading towards her bed, he gently pushed her into her attached bathroom. "Take a shower...or better yet, take a hot bath and relax. When you are done, get dressed in something comfortable and come back into the living room."

Her frown of annoyance, turned into a frown of confusion. "But..."

He touched his finger to her lips. "No buts, just trust me, my dear."

Hermione sighed, knowing there was no use arguing. "Alright."

He gave her a small smirk before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Not letting it be anything but a brief touching of lips, before he left her to bathe in peace.

Still not fully understanding, she did as he asked. Filling the large porcelain tub with hot water and sprinkling in her favorite bath salts, she allowed herself to soak for a good twenty minutes after getting washed up, before draining the water and wrapping a fluffy towel around herself.

Staring at her choices in clothes, she decided to hell with it and went for comfortable after all. Lacy knickers, since that was all she wore, loose drawstring pants and another tank top that was soft against her skin. She wasn't going to get dressed up all sexy when she wasn't in the mood.

Feet still bare, she went into her living room and paused in shock. The entire floor in front of the fireplace was covered in a large soft, velvety looking cushion, with many pillows around it, while a cozy fire was burning away. The lights were dim, and a picnic of sorts was set out for them with two chilled bottles of wine already breathing. He even had soft music playing from her small wireless radio. It was...sweet. Lucius never struck her as sweet before.

The man in question had shed his outer robes and vest, rolled up his sleeves, removed his shoes and socks, and was currently staring out of her balcony doors as she stood there in shock.

"Wow." She said softly, her voice drawing his attention as he turned to look at her.

She realized he'd undone the first few buttons on his shirt too. Looking...well, not like Lucius. The Lucius she knew was always impeccably groomed. This man wasn't, he looked almost casual and it kind of threw her a bit.

He gave her a once over and nodded. "You look much more relaxed now." He said, gesturing for her to take a seat.

She walked farther into the room and sat down in the middle of the thick, velvet cushion, watching as he took a seat beside her. "What made you do this?" She asked. "It's lovely."

His lips curved. "You looked like you could use a night without any additional stress. So here it is. There are no more boxes tonight, no more details to work out, no more thoughts to analyze or juggle. Its just you, me, and a nice dinner with some wine to help you stay as relaxed as you look now. Nothing more. Your floo isn't hooked up yet, and your flat now has wards up to keep company away, so there is no one to bother us either."

She smiled as she studied him, shifting to get a bit more cozy on the large soft cushion. "You're a closet romantic." She said, realizing he hadn't done this to seduce her, but just because she'd needed a night off.

His lips curved more. "And?"

She shrugged. "And nothing. I just wouldn't have pegged you for one. Its nice actually." She hadn't had any romance in her life in more years than she cared to count.

He nodded, lifting the bottle of golden wine and poured her a glass. Handing it to her, he filled his own. "There are many things you don't know about me, my dear. I intend to remedy that...if you'll allow it, of course."

Hermione tapped her glass softly to his and took a sip. It was delicious, which was not surprising when she figured in who chose it. "I think I might just have to."

Dinner was interesting. They ate and talked of several things, nothing strenuous, mostly about things they both liked and disliked. It took Hermione about an hour to realize that this could be seen as a first date. It had her smiling a bit more as they continued talking.

A bottle and a half of wine later, she felt very good and very relaxed. Which had been his goal. She'd looked more than a little stressed out when he arrived and he'd wanted to correct that.

As they lounged on the wide assortment of pillows at opposite ends, watching the fire glowing, Hermione turned her head towards him. "Were you surprised to see me that night?"

His eyes found hers again, her foot in his lap as he rubbed out the tension still hiding in it. "I was, yes. I caught sight of you several times, but never got a good enough look to know if it was really you or not. I thought I was just hoping you'd be there so much that I was imagining the brief glances I was getting. When I finally spotted you, I was curious why Draco and Ginny insisted you were out of town when you were standing right there. Looking very delicious, I might add."

Hermione merely looked at him, not betraying her thoughts, though what he was saying was only adding the warm glow she felt with the wine.

When she didn't say anything, he went on. "Then, you smiled. I knew for sure it was you after that. I have rarely seen anyone smile like you do. When you didn't look away, I was more curious as to why, since you'd never held my gaze for that long before. The closer I got, the more I could see what was in your eyes and the more I realized that you weren't just trying to say hello. I hadn't fully decided if I was correct about what I saw in your eyes when I greeted you, but your voice...it suddenly made it all click. You didn't want anyone to know it was you, so I...played along. Wondering the whole time just how far you intended to take it."

Hermione smiled. "Hence you pausing to ask if I wanted to see more each time."

He nodded. "Yes. I still wasn't sure if maybe you didn't realize exactly what your eyes were saying to me."

She sat up a bit. "Which was?" Well aware of what they were saying that night, but curious if he saw it all.

"That you wanted me. That you wanted me to take you into my room and...make love to you. Though...part of me was surprised. You didn't seem like the type to have meaningless affairs, or affairs at all, for that matter." He said, switching to her other foot.

Hermione glanced down at her glass. "I'm not. I pondered it for a long time, dismissing it each time I thought about it as being insane and completely impossible. But...when everything worked out the way it did, my trip coinciding with the party, everyone thinking I was going to be gone...it seemed like it was now or never."

"I'm not complaining, by any means, my dear." He said softly.

She met his gaze again. "I know, I just...want you to know that it wasn't...something I decided on easily. I'm not one to have affairs...especially since I was and am still married. I took my vows seriously and intended to keep them. Only...I was attracted to you, had been for a long time and...six years is a long time to want someone."

Lucius nodded. "That it is, my dear." He'd wanted her for just as long, so he understood.

Hermione sighed. "I think I really was going insane. Mostly...the attraction aside, I felt guilty. Like I'd already cheated just by letting you into my thoughts as often as I did. At that point...I decided that if I was going to feel guilty, then at least I'd have done something to really earn the guilt. It doesn't excuse it...but that was what my thoughts on it were."

"I take marriage vows seriously myself, I don't usually touch married women, but I wasn't above thinking about seducing you anyway." He told her, making her smile. "I'd even contemplated having young Percy set up so that you would leave him. It wouldn't have taken much to have a pretty young woman seduce him, get photos of it, and have them passed to you via one of your friends. You wouldn't have even known I was involved at all."

Hermione's lips parted, mildly shocked. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "No, I thought about it. You weren't the only one going mad. I simply decided I didn't want to cause you unnecessary pain to get what I wanted. I just hadn't come up with a better plan to get you before that night."

Hermione started laughing softly. "Goodness. We're a pair, aren't we? I cheated to get what I wanted, and you schemed to find a way to get what you wanted. Neither us could just admit it to the other. I'm not sure what that says about us, actually."

Lucius shrugged, not the least bit insulted. "That we really wanted each other and were going crazy. They say love makes you do strange and odd things, but I think lust is worse. Love only happens once, maybe twice in a lifetime. Lust happens much more often than that. You can love someone, never act on it, and not go nearly as insane as you can over lust. I know lust can and does fade...but if it doesn't, if it only grows worse with time...it truly can drive a person to derangement."

Hermione took another sip of wine. "Hmm...lust. It doesn't sound like it did much good to satisfy the lust. We're still here. I wasn't able to move on, and apparently neither were you."

His brow rose. "Who said the lust was fully satisfied? Or that I want it to be anytime soon."

Her lips curved and she shifted to set her glass down, before moving down to lay beside him. "I don't think I want it to be either. Its too bad I left after you fell asleep. I had a few days before I even had to be home and I could have spent them with you."

He debated for a moment before speaking again. "Who said I was asleep?"

She frowned. "No...you were. I waited until your breathing evened out."

He chuckled softly, shifting to rest onto his elbow so that he could look down at her, his other hand resting on her belly. "My dear, we've already established that I knew it was you, and knew you didn't want anyone to know it was you, including me. Do you not think I hadn't already figured out that you'd stay only as long as you could? Until the charms wore off on our masks? I knew you were waiting for me to fall asleep and allowed you to believe that I was. I felt you get up, heard you dress, and was fully awake when you kissed me goodbye that morning. I had almost thought you left, but I heard you sigh before my door opened. That is what started my epiphany."

Her frown grew. "I thought your epiphany was learning that it was me at all that night."

He smirked at her. "No, my sweet. It was learning that after the incredible night we shared...I still wanted you. Just as much as I did before, only more so now that I'd had you. It was figuring out that with the soft and sad sigh of yours...you still wanted me too. That is why I showed up for Sunday dinner with the Weasleys. I knew you wanted me and knew too that you probably wouldn't come to me again on your own. That you would need a few gentle pushes to make you see what I'd already seen. That we were good together and were far from finished."

Hermione looked up at him. "I was angry at the pushes, even though I wanted you...I was angry about them too."

He brought his hand from her belly up to her cheek and gave it a soft stroke with his thumb. "I know, my dear, its why I didn't give you a chance to speak in the orchard. I knew that while you were angry, you needed one last push to see the truth. That I couldn't let you go and that you didn't want to really let me go either."

She searched his eyes, but knew what he said was true. She hadn't wanted to leave when she did that morning. She hadn't been able to let Percy touch her, not only because of her guilt, but because she wanted Lucius still. She hadn't been ready to give him up, she just thought she had to do so.

She lifted her head, closing the distance as her arms wrapped around him and brought him down to meet her. Their lips touched softly, parting to let their tongue swirl gently together.

She knew he'd said that tonight was about her relaxing and nothing more, that it wasn't about a seduction, and she believed he had meant it, but that didn't mean that she still didn't intend to have him. His sweetness and honest words had seduced her anyway, though she was sure that hadn't been his intention.

With a gentle push, she ended up on top of him, sitting up with her legs straddling him, she pulled off her tank top before sinking down and kissing him again. Her actions more than letting him know what she wanted. Him.

Not wanting to part with her long enough to undress, he used his magic to get them naked as he shifted her back under him. His hands caressing her softly, easing her into her passion as he touched and tasted every inch of her. Letting her have a chance to do do the same with him.

He wasn't interested in rushing things, as far as he was concerned they had all night. He didn't have anywhere to be, and she was already home. It was Friday night and she didn't have to work, his own work was done at his pace, and he rarely worked weekends anyway. Unless he had nothing else to occupy his time.

Which, he did have something right now. He had a beautiful witch that was moaning and sighing softly while under him, one he didn't plan on removing himself from beside all night, one that he planned on waking with in the morning to make love to her again.

A hint of her essence still on his tongue, he kissed her again, shifting to settle his hips between her spread thighs. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly slid himself inside her. Both groaning at the wondrous feeling of her tight, slick walls surrounding his length and girth that stretched her.

If there was heaven, it was here between her thighs, he decided. Nothing had ever felt better in his life, than when he was inside her. He had told her true, his lust hadn't been sated, no matter how many times he'd had her already. Their first night alone had been long and filled with them joining again and again. He doubted it would be fully sated anytime soon, not if he had his way about it.

With his hips rocking against hers as she moaned out her pleasure, he knew this was only the beginning for them. They would have to keep things discrete, hiding their lust and passion from the world, close friends, and even family. But it wouldn't always be so.

Hermione cried out as his thrusts grew stronger, finding that magical spot inside her and making everything tighten as he stroked it again and again. Her nails raked down his back as he lifted her leg onto his shoulder so he could get just a little bit deeper inside her.

Eventually though, enough time would pass that they could start easing everyone into whatever it was they were doing at the time. If it was still lust, then so be it. But if was something that was growing beyond that, turning into something more, then everyone would just have to accept it.

She screamed out his name as he pounded into her. His thoughts on keeping it slow and easy gone as her walls pulsed and clenched around him. His groans of bliss escaping him as he moved faster and faster, unable to hold back with just how spectacular it felt to have her.

Her body arched into his, her cries building again as his hips pistoned into hers. This woman was incredible and he had no idea how he'd survived these six long years without what she was giving him. How he'd lived his life without her wrapped tightly around him as her body milked and squeezed every ounce of pleasure out of him.

But he knew this, he refused to go longer than a day or two without having her again. Now that she had her own place, now that his private floo was open to her, he would be damned if he let her spend more than a single night or two anywhere but beside him. Both of them worn out before letting sleep claim them too.

She shrieked his name as he slammed himself into her over and over. His body taunt only seconds before her beautiful body ripped his release from him viciously. Her name pulled from him as he spilled inside her with a final jerk of his hips.

Both gasping for air, he let his head drop to her shoulder, as her hands barely hung onto his pale and scratched up shoulders. They needed a moment to just float in their bliss before trying to move, though neither really wanted to move at all.

When at last Lucius had enough oxygen and energy, he moved off of her, pulling her to rest against his side. Her head on his shoulder while her hand rested on his chest, his arm curved around her back with his hand on her waist, they continued enjoying their euphoria.

It wasn't long before they cast a cleansing spell and had a thick blanket from Hermione's bed appear and cover them. Both fully satisfied and too tired to do anything more than sleep.

Lucius last thought before drifting off to sleep, was that he still intended to have her after he woke up. Sated or not, he still knew he'd want her again come morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ** I've always thought Lucius would have a inner romantic side to him that he hid from the world. That even with how harsh and vicious he could be, he could just as soft and sweet too. Maybe its just me, but this is how I see him. Smart, cultured, cunning, hard as nails when needed, but still able to show a lover the kind and gentle side of himself if they were worthy enough to deserve of said affection._

_Anyhoo, I hope you liked it. More coming soon. Take care and Please Leave Me Your Thoughts._


End file.
